


Red & Green

by HitomeB



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitomeB/pseuds/HitomeB
Summary: It's a start of new year, Takamine Midori fall sick and he misses Ryuseitai new year shrine visit. However, Morisawa Chiaki decides to accompany him for new year shrine visit even he went before.Takamine Midori is about to have a little story, between him and Morisawa Chiaki.





	1. Chapter 1

The fresh air of morning greeted a boy who just sat up in bed. He slowly gasped for air before fell back to sleep and continued having his sweet dream.    
  
No man could resist a bed on a cold day at the beginning of new year, especially for a growing teen. The boy didn't wish to grow more though. More precisely, he desperately wished to have a normal teenager height, not too tall, nor too short, at the very least, almost same as classmate.   
  
Ever since Midori Takamine entered elementary school, he always wanted a normal life not involved with anything that may disturb his peace. So keeping low profile was his intention and it ran smoothly until his height ruined the plan by growing rapidly and completely catching people's attention even he didn't ask for it. After a year, he had no choice other than to enter an idol academy for secondary education, given that it is near to his house. And things got worse when he saw his name was listed for idol course, stunning and speechless. Changing course seemed troublesome, it may takes longer time, the worst would be one year, so he decided going with the flow. And in the end, he became an official member of superhero themed idol unit, Ryuseitai.   
  
In dream, there was nothing but a bunch of little white bunnies playing with him. He  appeared joyful and satisfied just by touching those furry animals. And it didn't last long, his enjoyment was interrupted by an expanding shadow which brought him into darkness and frightened the rabbits away. He couldn't help but turning his body to the source of shadow though he seemed worried and terrified. He immediately regretted and opened mouth in shock upon seeing an enormous oval shaped cushion. It wasn't the size of cushion that brought him info confusion and horridness. What was really astounded him is cushion appearance itself. That slightly untidy hair, brown eyes, and passionate smile, it clearly reflected the look of Ryuseitai leader, Morisawa Chiaki, one of most spirited yet annoying fellow he has ever seen. The cushion suddenly moved and leaned down itself as though it tried beaming to Midori.    
  
‘Ryusei green! Report for duty!’ The voice came from nowhere but it obviously was Chiaki speaking to Midori which is Ryusei Green from Ryuseitai idol unit.   
  
Finishing what it wanted to say, it continued moving forward, more like, it was going to collapse! Midori fell down at his feet as he kept trembling and couldn't take a step away to escape. All he could was staring at the ridiculously big cushion falling upon him.   
  
‘Ryusei Green! Wake up! It's morning!’ Morisawa Chiaki, Ryusei Red, leader of Ryuseitai red stood before Midori in bed, screaming and waking. ‘Look! The blazing sun radiates in the sky, I couldn't wait to share the hotness I feel with you!’   
  
‘What are you trying to say…’Midori lifted his head and sat up, his mind still fuzzy from the sleep until he realizes his unit leader was inside his room.   
  
‘Good morning, Takamine! Allow me to deliver the hotness I have in my body to fresh you up.’ Not giving a chance to Midori to refuse, Chiaki quickly leaned forward, intending to hug Midori. And he failed as a pair of hands from bed gripped his shoulder, holding him from giving an embrace.   
  
‘Senpai, I know it's repetitive but I’ve told you that do not climb into my room without my permission.’ Midori heavily sighed while holding back his over-passionate leader, given that he has good natural body strength. ‘Why don't you listen.’   
  
‘Hahaha! The windows are opened as wide as if it welcomes my presence.’ Said Morisawa Chiaki, pointing at windows near the bed.    
  
‘From down there I can clearly see that you were sleeping deeply so I couldn't help it  climbing up into your room to wake you. After all, you are my precious junior I have.’ Chiaki further explained his action.   
  
‘But as owner of this room you are listed as an unwelcome guest.’ Midori softly scratched his messy head as though he was having a headache. ‘Nevertheless, it was my fault letting windows opened for giving you a chance to sneak in.’   
  
‘It's a good fortune, you know. Having energetic leader waking you up from a long dream at the beginning of new year, you definitely won't get such care anywhere!’ Chiaki eyes were filled with confidence.   
  
‘You know, maybe I should tie you up and throw you out of window to eliminate bad fortune.’ Midori quickly denied what Chiaki mentioned. What he have had in this morning couldn't be worse than other.   
  
‘That's scary thing you said there. I could die if you really do that.’ Chiaki shocked in no time upon hearing what Midori just said.   
  
‘You won't. At least, break a few ribs.’ Said Takamine Midori, smiling to his leader.   
  
‘Rebellious teen surely is horrid. Anyway I would wait you down there so that you can change.’ Chiaki jumped from window before Midori even had a chance to tell him leave the room through door. ‘See you!’   
  
Midori sighed again. He had a fever on the first day of new year and missed Ryuseitai new year visit to shrine. Chiaki promised him giving another day if he wish to have a visit, it would be only Chiaki going with him though since others were too busy to attend.   
  
Midori refused at first as he thought it gonna bother Chiaki.   
  
‘Hahaha! No worry, I always free for my junior if they need any help.’ Said Morisawa Chiaki, raising his fist and putting on chest, determined and unwavering.   
  
His care is somehow soft and touched yet irritating occasionally.   
  
Midori couldn't refuse further upon hearing it. And today is the day, they gonna visit the shrine.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

By the time Midori had came out of the house, the sun of early morning was glistering above Chiaki.   
  
Chiaki letted out his eagerness upon seeing Midori, giving a passionate embrace.   
  
‘Hahaha! Happy New year, Takamine!’ Said Chiaki, his face seemed satisfying with a contented smile as Midori didn't try to resist him.   
  
‘Happy New year...Morisawa-senpai, I hardly move.’ Midori struggled deeply, lowering his eyebrow as he regretted accepting an embrace from Chiaki.    
  
It was unusual that Midori not resisting Chiaki, not only him, all of his friends always encountered a sudden embrace from Chiaki and they vigorously rejected it. But then Midori was thinking of the new year celebrations they are in, it seemed not right to refuse an embrace during this period, so he gladly accepted it even he knew a regretful thought will come across his mind, without a doubt.   
  
‘Hahaha! I feel extremely blissful to see Midori accepting my embrace!’ Chiaki laughed energetically. ‘It made my first new year hug!’   
  
‘Should I feel pity on you since no one wanna hug you…’ Midori said with a sigh. ‘It was you who tried to hug others though’   
  
‘It's new year, don't be so negative.’ Chiaki raised his eyebrows as if he was angered.   
  
Just when Midori tried to deny, Midori was shocked by a sudden gesture as Chiaki reached out his hand. There was a moment of silence and Chiaki looked fixedly on Midori clothes. Chiaki was taking out Midori's scarf, then put back and start tying until the end. It recalled Midori coming out rushly as he didn't want Chiaki waiting outside for a long time so he randomly tied scarf and went out straight.   
  
‘This should do it.’ Said Chiaki, feeling contented after finish tying.   
  
‘Thanks…’ Midori mumbled tentatively, thinking it hardly to be heard so he said it again, clearly and unhesitating. "Thank you, Morisawa-senpai!"   
  
‘Oh! Such spirited voice.’ Chiaki looked pleased upon hearing the appreciation expressed. ‘Hahaha, you are utterly welcome.’   
  
Midori seemed embarrassed somehow upon saying his gratitude. For the first time he was blushing in front of people and this made him felt more shy after knowing he was actually blushed.   
  
‘You are red, Midori! Is your fever coming back!?’ Chiaki shouted in worry.   
  
‘I am alright! Please do not worry!’ Said Midori, quickly walked away, trying to keep a distance from Chiaki as his reddening of face could get worse if someone is staring at it ‘Say, how about we start going to shrine now.’   
  
‘True! Let's go!’ Without asking permission, Chiaki start to hold midori left hand, running toward shrine.   
  
‘Hey, stop holding my hands! I can walk myself.’ Said Midori, biting bottom lip. Chiaki continued running as though angry words came from Midori didn't reach him.   
  
‘I afraid I can't do that. You looks like you are getting cold and that may cause fever coming back again, so it's my duty to share some of my hotness to keep you warm before reaching shrine.’ Turning his body back, he beamed toward Midori. ‘Hahaha! Do not worry, no one is gonna watch us until we reach the shrine.’   
  
‘Why you never listen…’ Midori said disappointingly, rolling his eyes while forced running hand-in-hand toward shrine.


	3. Chapter 3

Midori puffed, he could feel his heart beated so strong as though it's going to jump out of his chest as he hastily arrived at shrine, with an over-enthusiastic senior of his.   
  
‘Hahaha! Nicely done, Takamine.’ Said Chiaki with a satisfied smile, giving midori a pat on the back. ‘Look! You are sweating! Sweating can help detoxifying body.’   
  
‘So I should express my gratitude? To senpai?’ The forceful running obviously took away his energy that just recovered from sickness. ‘Give me a break…’   
  
"Now, now, do a deep breath’ Chiaki slowly instructed with words and actions. ‘Breathe in, breathe out…’   
  
Midori genuinely followed what Chiaki had told, and he felt much better after third time of it.   
  
‘Now feeling better?’ Chiaki asked, reaching out his hand and gently patting Midori back.   
  
‘Thank you.’ Midori said before he heavily regretted what he did. ‘Why am I thanking someone who should be blamed for all of this…’   
  
Midori shook his untidy head and intended to walk toward fountain. At the time, he shivered as cold wind gave him a flick.    
  
‘It's cold, senpai…’ The sight of Chiaki was further away when Midori turned and looked at his leader.   
  
Chiaki waved lively before he expressed at the thought of leaving Midori praying alone.   
  
‘Takamine! I have done my prayer yesterday. So you are on your own! I'll be back before that.’ Chiaki shouted with both of his hands cupping around the mouth, trying to deliver his impassioned words. ‘Make a wish with your sincere heart! I believe it'll reach to god in no time if you do that!’   
  
Chiaki left him as he finished with his words, running lively with his usual bursting smile.    
  
‘Do I look like a kid who don't know how to pray?’   
  
Midori shook his head, again.   
  
He had turned back and looked at fountain. The wind came back to bring more chills in the air, Midori couldn't help that his arms crossed as he slowly walked toward fountain. He somehow felt the presence of Chiaki beside him could warm him up, although he might be annoyed by overly passionate attitude again. But then if Chiaki didn't drag him running, he would feel colder now.    
  
Only a few people stood before fountain, including Midori. He picked up a ladle and scooped some waters from fountain despite his slightly trembling arms, washing his hands and mouth.   
  
Then Midori walked into shrine and started to ring the bell gently with a soft natural smile, as if he tried to greet the god. Not that many people saw his smiling expression as he always being depressed in front of people. And Chiaki would probably be the one who is most surprising among all of his friends, providing that he could see Midori smiling naturally.   
  
He bended his body twice and prayed with his hand clasped after an offer to the shrine box there.    
  
‘What should I wish for…’ He always wanted people less bothering him in his life but it wasn't a good thing he could ask from god. ‘Hope I could have a peaceful life this year so that I have less thing to worry about.’   
  
He left the shrine satisfyingly after the last bow. But his smile quickly faded from sight and replaced with a doubt as he saw Chiaki carrying a few stuffed plastic bags.   
  
‘Senpai, what is that?’ Said Midori, throwing a question to Chiaki.   
  
‘Ah! I just bought some foods below there!’ There was several food stalls set up before shrine. ‘We haven't had breakfast, you know.’   
  
‘Eh...That's a lot. Are you sure we can finish it with just two of us?’ Midori further questioned, although he was a bit hungry. Luckily his stomach didn't growl that loud at the time, he would feel embarrassed and his ears surely went pink in no time if Chiaki found out.   
  
‘Hahaha! I was thinking you are still growing so you might need to eat more foods!’ Chiaki took out takoyaki from plastic bags, giving it to Midori. ‘Try some, Takamine.’   
  
‘Even so, that is a lot...Thank you anyway.’l Midori grabbed the food before he sighed.  ‘Senpai, please eat too. I can't finish it all by myself.’   
  
‘Oh I would save some for later! Later we are gonna visit transfer student house! Fuhahaha!’ Said Chiaki, excitedly telling his plan.   
  
‘Senpai...Her family could call police if you intend to enter her room just like you did to me this morning.’ Midori couldn't help but furrowed his brows, started worrying Chiaki.   
  
‘Oh course, I won't do that! A hero definitely won't invade a commoner room!’ Chiaki said with a fixed fist putting on chest.   
  
‘...Then what is my room then. It is annoying to hear you said that.’ Midori frowned and scratched his head. Those words from Chiaki were giving Midori a headache.   
  
‘Your room is totally different. A hero room is considered as hero unit secret basement. So I have my access to your room! Fuhahaha!’ Chiaki finished what he wanted to say and then laughed heartily.   
  
‘Whatever…’ He felt more irritated at the time, and next thing he knew he was pulled over , before he even finished his words ‘Where are we going, senpai!’   
  
‘Transfer student is there! Let's meet her!’ Chiaki seemed to have something to said so he slowed down his steps ‘Oh! I forgot to tell you! She is working here as shrine maiden.’   
  
Midori rolled his eyes as Chiaki being lively and went his own way again, in fact Chiaki always did that out of sudden, that’s why some people tensed when they saw Chiaki. It would be a good move to let Chiaki do what he had in mind, so Midori didn’t resist when he dragged by Chiaki, forcibly running to where transfer student stood.   
  
‘Good morning transfer student!’ Said Chiaki, greeting with transfer student. She was wearing shrine maiden dress in shop.   
  
‘Ah! My burning heart can feel the embrace of mother ocean! Oh mother ocean allow me to share your love by giving a hug-ouch!’ Without a hesitation, transfer student took a paper fan hidden under the table, hitting Chiaki head. ‘Isn't it slightly bigger than usual! That certainly explains why it's hurt!’   
  
‘You deserved it, Morisawa senpai…’ Midori heavily sighed even Chiaki is the one who had the hit. More precisely he was impressed by Chiaki as Chiaki remained being energetic even some dislike his passionate spirit. ‘And good morning, senpai. I am so sorry you have this kind of disturbance during your working hour.’   
  
Transfer student greeted him back with a friendly smile. She gently asked if he wanted to buy an omamori.   
  
‘Oh I should buy one...let's see…’ Midori eyes fixed on a pink coloured omamori with ‘happiness’ word as he saw it, he seemed loving the colour so there was a slight blush and sly smile of him which he hardly hide it. ‘I would take this.’   
  
‘Oh! You picked pink! But takamine, ryusei pink is only for girl, so you can't take it!’ Chiaki slightly twisted his face, as if he was angry   
  
‘...Okay. I take this one then’ He put it down and picked a yellow omamori.   
  
‘Yellow? You can't, that is belong to Sengoku. If you wish to be ryusei yellow, you can discuss it with Sengoku and me later.’ Chiaki further explained, although he never realized what he said was irritating Midori so much.   
  
‘...I pick green then.’ Feeling frustrated and annoyed by those words, he took the green coloured omamori, which obviously was what Chiaki wanted him having it.    
  
‘Oh green! Nice! Hahaha!’ Chiaki said with a satisfied smile.   
  
‘Isn't this what you wanted me to have it?’ Midori sighed deeply at the thought of all disasters brought by Chiaki.   
  
Midori felt a soft thing landed on his head He slowly turned his head, and noticed it was another omamori with ‘happiness’ word in Chiaki hand. It was just like passionate and hot-blooded Chiaki, having red colour.   
  
‘Here, it is for you.’ This time Chiaki grabbed it with both hand, giving Midori the omamori and a genuine smile.   
  
‘Oh...thank you.’ Seeing smile expressed by Chiaki, the irritation he felt was entirely gone, he accepted the omamori at the time, without realising he was showing a warm smile that Chiaki didn't see it before.   
  
That was out of expectation and Chiaki obviously panicked as people could see him slightly blushed.   
  
‘Toilet! I need to go to toilet!’ Chiaki ran as fast as he could.   
  
‘Did I do something just now?’ Midori couldn't get it and asked with a blank emotion.   
  
Transfer student stated there was nothing wrong about it while she failed to hide smile she trying to cover it.   
  
Midori sighed again.   
  
And his name was being called, it was transfer student.   
  
‘Eh, senpai, you wanna tell me something? What is it?’   



	4. Chapter 4

‘That was a nice meal we had just now, wasn't it, Takamine?’ Chiaki laughed, seeming enjoyed the meal in transfer student house.   
  
‘Eh? Oh yea, it's delicious.’ Midori randomly replied, then lowered his head, pondering over what transfer student told him at shrine.   
  
Apparently in recent days, Chiaki had been acting overactive even more than usual, although no one around him including Ryuseitai would notice it, but transfer student was able to discover it due to her keen observation to all idols, after all, it was her role as producer.   
  
She was rather anxious about him so she decided to ask him if there was a chance. Yesterday she was given that chance when Ryuseitai excluding Midori came to shrine.    
  
So she asked him, of course, none of Ryuseitai member was around, to see if she could do anything for him, at the very least, she could show her support.   
  
‘Ah! Am I that obvious? Hahaha!’ Transfer student hit Chiaki head with a paper fan afterward, asking him answering her question seriously.   
  
‘Okay, okay, I talk. Well…’ Chiaki thought for a moment, trying to arrange his word.   
  
‘I am worried, you know. I have only a few months to graduate. And I couldn't see the future of Ryuseitai without me after I graduate." Transfer student was a little astonished by his concerned look as it was rare to see Chiaki worried that much. ‘My greatest concern is Ryuseitai especially Midori. I don't know whether he can make it until he graduated.’   
  
‘I know it is too much for me to ask.’ Chiaki bowed down his body with arms by sides. ‘Please help me to look after him after I graduate!’    
  
Midori astonished by the content at the time. He didn't see that Chiaki was concerned about him all the times. It seemed to him Chiaki was the most annoying person ever he met in his life, until now. He felt nothing but a feeling of guilt flooding his mind. It made him wondering too, why he was more important compared to other member.   
  
‘Why are you telling this, senpai?’ Midori asked.   
  
Transfer student thought it would be wise to let someone close to Chiaki knew what had been troubling him all the times. Perhaps, that person is a better candidate to untie knot in his heart.   
  
Even being a part of Ryuseitai, Midori never viewed himself a close friend of Chiaki since he couldn't understand Chiaki well. So for Midori, it was another great shock to learn that transfer student actually seeing him as an intimate friend of Chiaki.    
  
Although Midori denied it but transfer student persisted her opinion. Before Midori could argued further, Chiaki came back so their conversation ended.   
  
Now they were on their way home after visited the transfer student house.   
  
‘...Not again.’ The cold wind came back with a strong blow, sending an irresistible chill to Midori.   
  
‘What's wrong? Takamine, are you cold?’ Chiaki asked, looking at shivering Midori.   
  
‘Yea.’ He blowed on his hands to give a little warm.   
  
‘Ah! Takamine, there is a playground not far from here. Wait for me there. I would go buy some hot drinks.’ He said, then walked away, left Midori alone.   
  
Midori put his both hands inside jacket pocket, making his way to playground. He came across a group of kids with marked face, they were playing hanetsuki. Seeing them somehow recalled the days of his childhood, he didn't play that much with other child in those days.   
  
Soon he saw the playground. Nobody was there as he stepped into it. He sat on the swing, lost in his own world again.   
  
One of the things Midori disliked about Chiaki was that enthusiasm Chiaki always had in heart. It completely opposite with dispassionate spirit Midori had, as if they were existence of fire and ice. So Midori tried to keep a distance from Chiaki. However, despite how bad Midori treated Chiaki, Chiaki remained being an enthusiastic boy in front of Midori. And now he was told that the enormous enthusiasm containing a deep concern for him. It just gave him more guilt by thinking of it.    
  
‘This is too depressing. I want to die…’ He mumbled himself.   
  
Just when he was filled with guilt, he suddenly snapped out of it, there was a hot touch on his forehead, and it was from the coffee tin in Chiaki hand.   
  
‘Here is your drink, haha!’ Chiaki stood in front of Midori with a satisfied smile. ‘You have waited here for a long time?’   
  
‘Not at all.’ Midori reached out his hand, grabbing the hot drink tin with his both hands to feel a little warm, then opened it and took a sip. ‘Thank you.’   
  
Chiaki responded with a bigger smile, sat beside Midori, drinking the coffee too.   
  
Midori wanted to apologize for his bad treatment but then it was easier talk than done. He couldn't bring himself to speak about it.   
  
‘Eh, what's wrong? Takamine.’ Chiaki said in a concerned tone.   
  
Since he hardly uttered his feelings so he decided to change the topic.   
  
‘Senpai…’He tried thinking of something to say. ‘What am I to you?’   
  
And he regretted so much upon uttering it. It was true he wanted to know what position he held in Chiaki heart, but he never expected he asked it that early, at the very least, he wanted to apologize before that question.   
  
There was a moment of silent and Chiaki stared in astonishment.   
  
‘Damn it was rather awkward. I am so sorry.’ Midori did a facepalm.   
  
‘Eh...a close friend?’ Chiaki genuinely replied him.    
  
‘What? Senpai?’ It was Midori turn to get shocked. ‘How can I be considered as close friend of yours when I treated you so badly?’   
  
‘Did you? Hahaha!’ Chiaki laughed heartily.   
  
‘Takamine, don't look down on yourself. You always accompanied me even you seemed like you don't want to. I never saw you refused me, no even once when I asked for a favor.’ Chiaki further explained his reason, doubtless and heartfelt. ‘Though you always rejected my embrace, fuhahaha!’   
  
‘...You are a good guy, senpai.’ Midori seemed slightly moved upon hearing those words. ‘I am so sorry...for thinking you as nothing more than an annoying guy.’   
  
‘Ah...It's okay.I don't take it to heart.’ Chiaki looked at depressing Midori, patting him on shoulder.   
  
Midori rubbed his hot drink, to feel a little warm, then turned to face Chiaki.   
  
It was unusual for Midori to see Chiaki heaving a sigh. Chiaki was looking at sky, as if the stars were there.   
  
‘People are always ignore me as much as they could because of my enthusiasm.’ Chiaki said in an unusual tone. ‘Disregard is the worst, as if they are trying to deny your effort and...existence.’   
  
‘Senpai...You have worked too hard.’ Seeing Chiaki depressed just hurted Midori heart so hard he hardly bore it. He couldn't help it but patted Chiaki back, trying to comfort his senior, even just a little he could do.   
  
‘I am alright.’ Chiaki reached out, holding Midori hand. ‘Thank you.’   
  
‘Senpai, are you worrying about me?’ Midori threw another question that keep bothering him. He knew if he didn't ask at the time, he wouldn't have the courage to ask again.   
  
Chiaki seemed shocked but that expression quickly faded, he put down his both hands on knee.   
  
‘So she told you.’ Chiaki said with disappointment.    
  
‘Don't blame her, senpai. She just wanna help you.’ Midori quickly defended transfer student.   
  
‘Nah, I should thank her.’ Chiaki fixed his determined look to Midori. ‘Eventually I have to tell you.’   
  
Thought it was cold at the time, Midori tried to straighten his body, ready to devour every word he heard from Chiaki.   
  
‘I think you heard it from Kiryu, right? That I used to be having similar attitude of yours?"l’ Chiaki said with steady voice.   
  
‘Ah, right. Kiryu-senpai said it before.’ Midori totally forget about that until now.   
  
‘Well, it's true, I encountered a lot at the time so I have changed. Thus here I am, Morisawa Chiaki with burning heart. Hahaha.’ Chiaki smiled.   
  
‘Seeing you just reminds me of my former self in old days.’ Chiaki continued telling his story. ‘Which is why I looked after you a lot of times compared to other. Now I started to worry about Ryuseitai and you without me taking care you all.’   
  
‘Maybe I just don't want to see my squad...and myself get hurt again…’ Chiaki lowered his head.   
  
‘Senpai…’ Midori put a hand on Chiaki's head, softly rubbing it.   
  
‘I was hurted a lot so I changed myself to make myself a better person.’ Chiaki seemed determined to tell Midori all he wanna say, though it wasn't easy. ‘But that doesn't mean you have to change as well.’   
  
‘Takamine, whatever you do, I want you to be happy in heart.’ Chiaki put his fist on chest. ‘Even you don't change, as long you are happy with what you have, it's fine.’   
  
It seemed to Midori he didn't expect Chiaki held a lot of feeling toward himself in heart so he couldn't say anything, just being a quiet listener.   
  
‘Today I went to buy two ema while I was away from you.’ It was when Midori praying alone. ‘I wrote two wishes, first is I hope Ryuseitai can do well after I graduate.’   
  
‘And second, I hope you could be happy despite what are you doing.’ Chiaki finished his story with a satisfied look.   
  
That was a side of Chiaki that Midori normally couldn't see. A caring side was hidden well behind passionate attitude. And yet, Midori always misunderstood Chiaki, probably, not only him, all of the people didn't know him at all. In fact, he must be alone all the times, Midori thought. It hurted him even more when thinking about it.   
  
‘It's too late. Let's go home.’ Chiaki stood up, stepped away from swing.   
  
‘Senpai!’ Midori called loudly.   
  
At the very least, Midori must let Chiaki knew, he wasn't always alone.    
  
‘Senpai! If anything happens, even after you graduate, you can always tell us about it. Tetora-kun, Sengoku-kun, Shinkai-senpai and me, we would always be your listeners!’ Midori was clenching his fists by sides, shouting without hesitation. ‘Even they don't, I would, I would always be right by your side.’   
  
A silence invaded the air at the time and Midori lowered his head, catching the breath. He seemed used out all his energy to said it out loudly, to show that determination he had.   
  
When he raised his head, he saw a smile, genuine and warm hearted, as if it recovered his energy.   
  
‘Thank you.’ Chiaki said with tears falling down his cheek.   



End file.
